wagymnasticsfandomcom-20200222-history
2014 Sofia European Championships
The 31st European Women's Artistic Gymnastics Championships were held from May 12-18 in Sofia, Bulgaria. The all-around was not contested for the seniors. The junior division served as one of the qualifying events for the Youth Olympic Games in Nanjing, China, and the competition as a whole served as qualifications into next year's inaugural European Games in Baku, Azerbaijan. Format of Competition The competition was split into junior and senior divisions. For the seniors, all participating gymnasts, including those who were not part of a team, participated in a qualification round. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The team competition, in which the eight highest scoring teams from qualifications competed. Each team of five gymnasts could only have three gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and all three scores counted toward the team total. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. For the juniors, the qualification round also served as the team final. Each team of six gymnasts could only have three gymnasts perform on each apparatus, and all three scores counted toward the team total. The results of this competition determined which teams and individuals participated in the remaining competitions, which included: *The all-around competition, in which only the twenty-four highest scoring individuals in the all-around competed. Each country was limited to only two gymnasts in the all-around final. *The event finals, in which the eight highest scoring individuals on each apparatus competed. Each country was limited to two gymnasts in each apparatus final. Competition Schedule Results Seniors Juniors Qualified to the Youth Olympics *Russia *Romania *Great Britain *Germany *France *Belgium *Italy *Ireland *Sweden *Switzerland *Netherlands *Hungary *Czech Republic *Ukraine *Spain *Turkey *Greece *Belarus *Poland Notable Moments *Great Britain won their first junior team medal. *Ellie Downie won Great Britain their first European medal in the all-around and on vault. Catherine Lyons won their first European medal on floor exercise. *Anna Pavlova won Azerbaijan their first European medal. *Giulia Steingruber won Switzerland their first European medal on floor exercise. Medal Count Gallery 2014eurosarena.jpg|The Arena Armeec during the competition 2014eurossrtf.jpg|'Senior Team Medalists (from left):' Great Britain, Romania, Russia 2014eurossrvt.jpg|'Senior Vault Medalists (from left):' Anna Pavlova (AZE), Giulia Steingruber (SUI), Larisa Iordache (ROU) 2014eurossrub.jpg|'Senior Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Aliya Mustafina (RUS), Becky Downie (GBR), Daria Spiridonova (RUS) 2014eurossrbb.jpg|'Senior Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Larisa Iordache (ROU), Maria Kharenkova (RUS), Aliya Mustafina (RUS) 2014eurossrfx.jpg|'Senior Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Vanessa Ferrari (ITA), Larisa Iordache (ROU), Giulia Steingruber (SUI) 2014eurosjrtf.jpg|'Junior Team Medalists (from left):' Great Britain, Russia, Romania 2014eurosjraa.jpg|'Junior All-Around Medalists (from left):' Laura Jurca (ROU), Angelina Melnikova (RUS), Ellie Downie (GBR) 2014eurosjrvt.jpg|'Junior Vault Medalists (from left):' Laura Jurca (ROU), Ellie Downie (GBR), Amy Tinkler (GBR) 2014eurosjrub.jpg|'Junior Uneven Bars Medalists (from left):' Angelina Melnikova (RUS), Daria Skrypnik (RUS), Maike Enderle (GER) 2014eurosjrbb.jpg|'Junior Balance Beam Medalists (from left):' Andreea Iridon (ROU), Angelina Melnikova (RUS), Tabea Alt (GER) 2014eurosjrfx.jpg|'Junior Floor Exercise Medalists (from left):' Amy Tinkler (GBR), Catherine Lyons (GBR), Andreea Iridon (ROU) External Links *Official results Category:European Championships Category:2014 Competitions